


A night in the rain

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is over, people are dead and the survives have to live with it and have to live with decisioned mad in the past....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's more an idea, scene than a Fic. It came into my head when I was learning for the final exams to become a physician nearly 4 years ago (made it by the way) and it was in that isolation that it came in my mind.   
> Hope you'll like it anyway.  
> Sorry I have no Beta and English isn't my first language, so please forgive me the mistakes... ;-)

A dark and rainy night, No moon nor stars nothing but rain and blackness... I Don't know what life will be now. It's over. What purpose is now there in life?  
I'm standing alone, alone like I had to fight my last fight.  
But the in the rain is standing a figure nearly broken of grieve. Once so proud, kind of ignorance. To late have I understood that it was all a mask, to late to let it go into my thick skull, that he did it to protect someone. He had been on our side all along but tonight he showed it openly, when he noticed that the battle would turn against us and then disaster was coming with full force without being stoppable.  
I'm slowly moving towards the broken and lonely figure in the rain. I'm not sure what to say or what to do but I'm feeling that I have to do something, even if I don't know what jet. But what can you say to someone who was just betrayed by his father and saw his mother die because of that. His mother he had tried to protect for all the years, for the person he had made up his fake ID, had given up parts of his personality, had given up his dreams and given up the hope for any real friendship. Instead he has kind of prostituted himself for the ideas of his father and a cruel madman who wanted to be bee king like.  
It hurts to see my former I believed enemy, that strong and aristocratic young man, standing there in the rain broken and alone, with no family left. I have never known my parents but I think I can understand in just a little. A while ago I lost my just new found godfather and a year later my mentor, who was a little like a grandfather for me...  
I know that he isn't the only one who lost loved once, no that war has cost to many lives, but I don't think that there is anyone who was hit so hard. And even it had been, I don't care in the moment.  
I have nearly reached him. Over the pouring rain, I can hear him sob. It hits me like an arrow in the middle of my heart. It hurts so much to see that strong an brave person cry.  
Would life have been different if we had gotten friends back in our first year. Would it be different now if I had taken his offer of friendship?  
It's stupid to think about it. I hadn't taken it back than and I can't turn back the time. And to be honest, I don't want to! I'm just glad, that the mad man is dead, even if I'm not sure what live will be now. But at least for the people I care for live can go back to normal now, without fear. And they have time to moan the dead and then keeping up with life.  
Now I have reached him, I still don't know what to tell him. There is nothing I can say. No words of comfort exist.  
I'm opening my coat and put it over his soaking wet shoulders. He is shaking and I'm not sure I it is because of the cold or because of his grieve.  
My hand just remains for a few seconds longer on his shoulder than it would be necessary. I just want to show him that he isn't alone. That is the least I can do! He deserves so much more! He is the real hero of this war but I don't think that people will understand that. They will always see me as the hero. No matter if I want to or not.  
I'm going to take my hand away, but in that moment he looks up. I can see his eyes with the colour of storm clouds. They red from crying and so sad! Nothing is left from the young man I knew from school! No twinkle of mischief, no arrogance, no mocking, only all drowning sadness.  
He looks me directly in the eyes. “Thank you!” Over the pouring rain I had nearly missed his words, he had just whispered. I put a little presser on his shoulder to ensure him. “What for? I have done nothing you would have to thank me for! I'm sorry, for not realizing, who you really are....” my voice is trailing of when he turns to me and sinking against my chest. I can feel him shaking from the sobs. I put my arms around him and try to comfort him. But now all the fear, the strain and the pain comes over me too. I can‘t stop the tears from falling....


End file.
